Cosplaying Zoro
by mcgooen
Summary: On an expidition in dire search for food, Luffy comes across some of Zoro's old clothes instead, and well. . . who hasn't imagined what it would feel like to be a green-haired swordsman? ZoLu


**I never know what to say up here... umm.. Hope you enjoy? *Duval wink***

**Pairing: ZoLu**

**Rating: T (just to be safe~)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own One Piece. They are Oda's babies.**

* * *

><p>"Shishishishii.. Stupid Sanji," Luffy sniggered as he carefully closed the cellar door, so as not to make a sound.<p>

The aspiring Pirate King had once again been violently denied entrance to the kitchen by his favorite cook. It had only been an innocent attempt at grabbing what was to be a quick snack before dinner was served, but apparently the love-cook was not having it, for not only was the raven-haired boy still suffering from the profanation of an empty stomach, but he was sporting a few new bruises as well.

However, in a rare moment of cleverness, Luffy decided that rather than attempting another suicide mission into the restricted area that was the kitchen, he would instead sneak below deck in search of some extra food that Sanji usually kept on hand in case of emergencies, (which this technically _was_, since Luffy was_ pretty sure_ he'd die if he didn't get something in his stomach ASAP!).

With an agile hop, Luffy skipped the last two steps of the stairs and landed with a soft _hop_ on to the dusty cellar boards, taking in his surroundings. The room was fairly dark, but Luffy was able to make out the silhouette of what appeared to be several large crates; now the only trick was to figure out which of these cargo carried meat! (Forgetting the fact that such aliments needed to be refrigerated, bless his soul).

After a few minutes of blindly searching, Luffy's eyes slowly became adjusted to the dimly lit room, and it was at this point that something managed to catch his short-spanned attention.

"What's that?" he wondered aloud, making his way over to whatever it was that caught his eye. Somewhat hiding in a back corner of the room, sat what appeared to be a steel, black box, however much smaller than the other crates surrounding it. Perhaps this is where Sanji was hiding all the meat?

Throwing all precautions in to the wind, Luffy flung open the trunk and peered eagerly inside. . .

"Clothes?" Luffy mumbled in confusion, his nimble fingers examining the mysterious fabric. Upon closer inspection, it was obvious that the garments in question had seen far better days, for they were quite worn and coming apart at the seams... and were those dried blood stains?

"AH! These are Zoro's old clothes!" Luffy exclaimed upon recognizing the familiar white shirt and dark pants; even one of Zoro's old bandanas was hiding at the bottom of the trunk!

It had been two years since the Straw Hat captain had last seen his favorite swordsman wearing this outfit. Nowadays, Zoro always wore his dark, green robe, (which Luffy liked just as much), but these clothes certainly brought on a strong wave of nostalgia! They even managed to still carry that singular, musky scent that could only be_ Zoro_.

With a desire that Luffy himself couldn't explain exactly, he rid himself of his own shirt and pulled Zoro's over his head instead. It was quite baggy on the young captain in comparison to how tight he remembered it fitting to Zoro's thick frame, but whatever. Next were the pants! Lying on his back with his legs in the air, Luffy slipped first one leg, and then the other into the dark trousers.

"NO WAY!" Luffy shouted a bit too loudly, his feet not even reaching the ends of the pants. He was finally the same age as Zoro had been way back then, so how was it that these clothes were still so big on him?

Maybe they just need a bit more maneuvering in order to fit properly, Luffy thought wistfully as he tried to get himself vertical. However, standing upright proved to be slightly difficult given the current situation. . .

"Oi Luffy! Where are you? The shitty cook says it's time for dinner!"

Luffy froze, eyes wide as a familiar husky voice and the sound of someone descending the cellar stairs reached his ears. _Oh shit.. Oh shit!_ Luffy panicked as he tried to kick off the offending pants. Unfortunately, his frenzied state only managed to further debilitate his orientation, causing him to come crashing down in a twist of limbs.

Zoro, confused as to why Luffy hadn't answered his call, (he could have sworn he had heard the idiot shouting down here earlier), sped up as soon as he heard a crashing sound.

"Luffy! What are yo-" Zoro paused mid-sentence as he reached the last step of the stairs and spotted his young captain on the ground, entangled in himself, doing some sort of weird, wriggling, dance movement. And... wait, were those his pants?

"T-The hell?" the swordsman managed to choke out, trying not to blush as his now obviously over-sized shirt slipped to reveal one of Luffy's exposed shoulders. Luffy let out a huff, a pout adorning his face. Apparently he had decided to give up all struggle, for now he simply law motionless on the ground, sporting a look of defeat and exasperation.

An awkward silence hung heavy as Luffy tried to ignore his first mate's quizzical stare. Meanwhile, Zoro, on the other hand, was struggling to gain his bearings as he slowly processed the scene in front of him. With his mind still not completely all there, Zoro offered Luffy a hand in order to help stand him up. The younger casually grasped it with his own, but refused to meet the swordsman's eyes. Now that they were both on two feet, Zoro decided to try again:

"Luffy.. What is.. _this_?" he spluttered, gesturing to his captain's new ensemble.

Luffy mumbled something under his breath, but it was so quick and low that Zoro had no hope of catching what it was.

"Sorry, come again?"

". . . I'm cosplaying Zoro."

Said cosplayee stood shocked as he mulled over this new information._ So like, what Usopp used to do with Sogeking, or something. . ?_

And then Zoro was laughing. It was so unexpected that it even made Luffy jump a little. But the guffaws didn't stop, and eventually Zoro doubled over from the oncome of his sudden laugh attack. The whole situation was just so _ridiculous_!

"OI! Don't laugh, jerk!" Luffy yelled, his face flushing even more in embarrassment and aggravation. At least Zoro didn't seem upset.

After a few minutes, Zoro finally managed to catch his breath, a few chuckles escaping here and there.

"But you know," Zoro said through another snicker, "your outfit isn't quite complete." He was suddenly smug. "You're missing a haramaki, and I only have one."

Luffy blanched. How could he have forgotten Zoro's most trademark item? Not that it mattered really, because. . .

"Well, we can always share," Luffy responded sultrily, somehow managing to slip under the haramaki that Zoro was currently wearing, so that he was trapped between the green fabric and Zoro's chest, their bodies pressed tight against one another.

Zoro spluttered incoherently, his face flushing in turn, but made no move to remove his giggling captain from his personal bubble.

"Yeah, I guess we can," he finally murmured, bringing his captain's face closer to his own. . .

"Where are those two idiots?" Nami exclaimed impatiently, as everyone sat around the table waiting for their two, missing crewmates.

No sooner had Nami spoke, did they hear several thumps coupled by the occasional moan coming from below deck.

Chopper grabbed onto Robin and looked up at her with his big, doe-eyes, "I-I think there's a ghost in the cellar! Could it have gotten Zoro and Luffy?"

"No need to worry, Doctor-san, I am quite certain that there are no ghosts present on this ship," Robin assured him with a knowing smile.

"Annnnndddd my appetite is now spoiled!" Usopp grumbled throwing his hands up in the air.

"Yohohohohohohohoho~!"

"Cheer up Usopp-bro, you can help me install some soundproof walls around here!"

"Shitty, sex-driven marimo."

"GODDAMMIT. ZORO! I'M INCREASING YOUR DEBT. . . AGAIN!"

-**End-**


End file.
